


You Are Home [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Hunting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Steve who’d wanted to go out and choose the house themselves. Tony hadn’t even thought about it - sure, people did that, he watched the home improvement channel sometimes when Peter got to the remote before anyone else so he knew how it worked. But it had never occurred to him that he should do it.</p>
<p>A podfic of You Are Home by nightwalker</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Are Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539487) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



  


**Length:** 0:09:56  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-You%20Are%20Home%20by%20nightwalker-paraka.mp3) (13.9 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-You%20Are%20Home%20by%20nightwalker-paraka.m4b) (11.1 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded back in January for miss_marina95's birthday, but I was so sick at the time that I barely got through the recording let alone editing, then I started a new job... and now it's almost May and way late for a birthday present, but there you go. :)


End file.
